The invention relates to animated displays, and in particular to an array or sting of two or more interconnected animated display items.
Animated display items, such as figurines are well-known. Such animated display items may be interconnected in a display however a substantial power supply and interconnecting wiring is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an animated display which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, or at least which provides the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided an animated display including two or more interconnected animated display items,
each display item including a base member supporting a motion device driven by an electric motor and in communication with a flexible display covering,
at least one display item having a sensor operable to provide an activation signal, and
wiring connecting the sensor to electric motors in other display items.
Preferably, only one display item has a sensor operable to provide the activation signal
The sensor may be a motion sensor, or a sound sensor.
Preferably, the electric motors are connected in parallel to the sensor.
Each display item may further include a light inside the flexible display covering, the wiring connecting the sensor to the light in each display item.
Preferably, the lights are connected in series with the sensor.
Each display item may further include one or more lights on the outside of the flexible display covering, the wiring connecting the sensor to the lights on each display item.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.